Tallallame
"Tallallame, Tallallame, your fate rests on the one which is three." ::―An old Faellem foretelling Tallallame was the home planet of the Faellem and the Mariem. Millennia ago the Mariem were cast into the void by the Faellem and became the mighty Charon. The Faellem expunged any evidence that the Mariem had ever existed, and restored Tallallame to the beauitful forested world it had been before the Mariem's industrialization. Many Faellem later left Tallallame in order to participate in the hunt for the Golden Flute. The remaining Faellem of Tallallame slowly reverted to uncivilized barbarians, and their world eventually passed into the care of the alien lyrinx. Overview Tallallame was considered to be the most naturally beautiful of the Three Worlds. It was covered by forests, lakes, hills and mountains. The climate was usually warm and unlike Santhenar and Aachan the sky was green, rather than blue. It is not known whether Tallallame had nodes such as Aachan and Santhenar did as Tiaan Liise-Mar was unable to sense any during her brief time on the planet. It is possible that the Faellem relied upon ancient forms of the Secret Art, such as those used by Yggur and Malien, to use their famous powers of illusion rather than nodes of power. History Genocide Millenia ago two human species inhabited beautiful Tallallame, the Faellem and the Mariem. These two species were very differnet in both appearance and way of life. The Faellem loved their world and saught to preserve its beauty- living a simple life, eating meat only after praying for the animal which had given its life for them. The Mariem, however, constructed cities, dams and machines which slowly began to ruin beautiful Tallallame. The Faellem realised that they would soon be wiped out if something was not done to halt the course of the Mariem's industrialisation. Noticing the Mariem's experimentation with gates, the Faellem saught to learn everything they could of this new Secret Art, eventually bringing their most powerful mancers together to perfect this power. The Faellem used their powers of illusion to trick the Mariem into thinking that they had constructed a gate that would carry them to a world of their own, though they actually sent them to the most horrifying place they could invision. However, the Faellem did not know that such a place actually existed; the void. The Faellem then sought to destroy any evidence that the Mariem had ever existed, and restored Tallallame to it's former untarnished state. In addition, the Faellem vowed never to use machines or magical devices, such as the gates used to dispose of the Mariem, ever again. This prohibition on magical devices eventually became the strongest taboo in Faellem society, though none knew of the terrible reason behind it's existance. Hunt for the Flute Thousands of years later, in 3,500 BTM, the Way Between the Worlds was opened by Shuthdar using the Golden Flute. The treacherous old human was hunted back to Santhenar by Rulke the Charon and a host of Aachim slaves. The congress of the Faellem on Tallallame was highly concerned with the appearance of other human species, particuarly the Charon, and sent their most powerful illusionist, Faelamor, and a whole band of Faellem to Santhenar to participate in the hunt for the Golden Flute and to keep watch on the disturbing Charon. The hunt lasted five hundred years, however, Shuthdar was ultimately cornered at Huling's Tower and perished. At the point of Shuthdar's death the Forbidding was created by Yalkara, closing off the Three Worlds from eachother and marooning Faelamor and her band of Faellem off from beloved Tallallame. Over the next three thousand years Faelamor endlessly sought a way through the Forbidding to complete her duty and lead her people home to Tallallame. Realizing that the secret to finding a warp in the Forbidding could lie within the Mirror of Aachan Faelamor engaged Yalkara, ever her greatest enemy, for possession of the ancient artifact. The pair were both gravelly injured, however, Faelamor was able to glean that the Mirror was the key to finding the warp before Yalkara fled. Fate of the Faellem In 2 ATM, three hundred years after her battle with Yalkara, Faelamor finally led the Faellem home. However, they returned to a Tallallame much changed in the thousands of years of their exile. The legion of Faellem they had left behind had slowly devolved into uncivilised barbarians- the beautiful civilisation and noble culture of the Faellem had been reduced to nothing. To make matters worse, Faelamor had unintentionally emptied thousands of savage beasts from the void onto Tallallame. The Mirror of Aachan had ironically betrayed the Faellem leader, lying to her and releasing the evil creatures onto her own world, rather than on the Charon's world of Aachan. Devastated by her folly, the barbarianism of the native Faellem and by a life marred by wicked deeds performed to ensure the survival of her beloved people, Faelamor self-immolated upon one of many fires burning across the once beautiful Tallallame, as did the entirety of her band. Appearances * A Shadow on the Glass (Mentioned only) * The Tower on the Rift (Mentioned only) * Dark is the Moon (Mentioned only) * The Way Between the Worlds (First appearance) * Chimaera * Destiny of the Dead (Mentioned only) Category: Three Worlds